The present application is concerned with information signal representation using lapped transforms and in particular the representation of an information signal using a lapped transform representation of the information signal necessitating aliasing cancellation such as used, for example, in audio compression techniques.
Most compression techniques are designed for a specific type of information signal and specific transmission conditions of the compressed data stream such as maximum allowed delay and available transmission bitrate. For example, in audio compression, transform based codecs such as AAC tend to outperform linear prediction based time-domain codecs such as ACELP, in case of higher available bitrate and in case of coding music instead of speech. The USAC codec, for example, seeks to cover a greater variety of application sceneries by unifying different audio coding principles within one codec. However, it would be favorable to further increase the adaptivity to different coding conditions such as varying available transmission bitrate in order to be able to take advantage thereof, so as to achieve, for example, a higher coding efficiency or the like.